Creating and modifying tables utilizing a database application and a database core that stores user data can be an arbitrary endeavor. Users create tables and once a table is created, it's difficult to change or modify table schema in a way that is intuitive to users and is easy to use. Schema defines the table and schema modification options and/or dialog are so deeply rooted into a database application such that modifying the table requires a higher level of skill and core knowledge of database concepts in order to manipulate the database application. Thus, users who are not familiar with formal database theory, or who do not possess preconceived notions of what database design is, need help in determining and setting data types and other features based on their input data.
Previous database application versions only modify tables when a user is not viewing the data. Thus, a user of a previous version cannot use or operate a table and change the table at the same time. Also, in previous versions, data types of the data entered are guessed only after the user closes the table. And a user is prohibited from making changes to the structure of a table while a database object that depends on the table, such as a form or query, is open. Thus, in previous versions, in order to modify the schema of the table, data objects depending on the table have to be closed so that nothing else is using the table. For instance, when a user tries to modify a table while a dependent report is open, the user may receive an arbitrary notice to close the report and the table.